Falling Apart
by Dragon-Rose-07
Summary: The survivors of the Final Battle watched as the last two members of the Golden Trio fall apart with the loss of their leader, their balance.


I know I should be working on Jasmine Roses but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A redhead and a brunette sat hand in hand under _their_—his, hers, and his—

tree watching the rain fall with dull, dead eyes. And under _their_—Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's—tree the two lose themselves in memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A jet of green light.

A crumpled body.

A triumphant grin.

A flash of green light.

A surprised look.

And then…

He fell.

"He's so cold Ron…Ron why is he so cold?" a curious question that hid desperation as the brunette gripped the hand of a raven haired boy who was staring unseeingly up into the sky. The redhead didn't answer. "Harry? Harry? Harry, wake up…Ron why isn't he waking up?" the brunette asked a hint of desperation now heard in her voice.

"He's cold Ron come here and help me warm him up." The redhead dropped to his knees and grabbed the other hand of the raven. They lifted him up until he was cradled delicately between them as if he was made of glass. "Everyone's crying Ron, why is everyone crying?"

The redhead looked curiously around at everyone. There was Ginny she and Harry had broken up last year and were more like brother and sister now it was kind of funny he'd always thought they'd get married—Ginny was crying—why was she crying? Oh! There were Fred and George! They looked so sad…They were holding onto each other and crying—why were they crying? There was Mum, Dad, Professor McGonagall, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean—why were they all crying? The war was over and-and Harry was here—Harry was here and alive so everything was alright! So why was everyone crying!?

_Ron? Hermione? Why is everyone crying? I'm right here…I'm here in your arms…so why does everyone look like I just died? _Ron and Hermione looked down at their best friend—he was alive! He wasn't moving and he wasn't blinking but-but they just heard him speak—so he was alive!

"Why are you all crying?" Ron demanded, "Voldemort's dead and Harry's alive!" neither the redhead nor the brunette knew why everyone seemed to cry harder after he said that.

Ginny was the one to walk over to the two and she kneeled down and whispered, "Ron? Hermione? H-Harry's-Harry's n-n-not a-a-alive, h-h-he's d-d-dead." She expected them to break down sobbing but no one expected the hysterical laughter. Ron and Hermione both broke down into hysterical laughter and their grip on Harry's body tightened a crazed look in their eyes.

"H-H-Harry's not d-d-dead Ginny," Hermione said another hysterical, desperate laugh escaping her lips, "Look at him…" she gripped Harry tighter, "Look at him! Does he look dead to you!? No! He's alive! See! See! He's alive!" As she continued trying to convince not only Ginny but herself as well that Harry was alive her proclamations got even more desperate and hysterical. Ron choked and nodded along with every desperate statement Hermione uttered and then added just as desperately, "Y-Yeah Gin, w-why w-w-would you say something like that? Harry's fine…see? See! He's fine!"

Minerva McGonagall choked on a sob as she said, "Someone grab Weasley and Granger…and someone grab H-H-Harry's—Harry's body." George grabbed Ron and Fred grabbed Hermione pulling them away from Harry who was picked up by a sobbing Hagrid.

"Let me go! Harry's alive damnit! He needs me! Let me go!" Ron shouted angrily, struggling against George's hold.

"Let me go! Harry's alive! He needs me! Let GO!" Hermione shouted angrily, struggling against the hold Fred had on her.

The farther away Hagrid walked with Harry's dead body the louder, more desperate, and hysterical Ron and Hermione's shouts became until they were practically clawing Fred and George's arms off in their attempt to get to Harry.

"LET GO!" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison their magic lashing out and knocking Fred and George away and the two rushed towards Hogwarts' open doors. Before they could reach the doors, however, two jets of red light shot out of two different wands hitting them both and their world went black.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Ron woke up at the exact same time and looked around the white walls of the hospital wing, they jumped up and quickly grabbed each others hands and shouted, "Harry!" They ran around the Hospital Wing trying to find their friend finally after five minutes of seeing wounded or dead bodies lying in the beds they finally reached the one that Harry always ended up in. They remember that Madame Pomfrey had thrown her arms in the air and said, "Harry Potter, with how many times you end up in my Hospital Wing I should just go ahead and engrave your name on this bed!" They remembered how he had just grinned cheekily and did exactly that—he conjured a plaque and engraved his name on it and handed it to Madame Pomfrey who threw her arms in the air exclaiming, "You are impossible!" but she attached the plaque to the bed and there it was…

_Harry James Potter_ it read shining brightly as if mocking them with something they could never and would never have again. The curtains were drawn and slowly, tentatively Hermione reached and pulled the curtain back and what they saw had them both gasping. There was Harry, their Harry, laying in the bed his skin as pale as the sheets he was laying in, his beautiful green eyes closed and-and he _wasn't breathing_. They couldn't deny it anymore their best friend, their Harry was _dead_.

They held onto each other desperate for comfort and sobbed their hearts out, eyes from every direction in the room looked at them sadly. They couldn't help but pity the two after all the Golden Trio was no more, with the death of their leader they weren't a Trio; they were a Duo and such a lonely duo…

~*~*~*~*~*~

The funeral was held at Hogwarts it was separate from all the others as everyone believed the Savior of the Wizarding World deserved his own funeral separate from the one held for all the war heroes that fought in the Final Battle. Hermione and Ron listened as everyone paid their respects to the Savior and their fists clenched with every word out of these strangers mouths—they didn't know _their_ Harry.

Everyone watched as the cold beauty that Harry Potter was well known for infested itself in the last two members of the Golden Trio. When it was time for them to walk out onto the grounds to bury Harry next to Albus Dumbledore the remnants of the Golden Trio's eyes grew cold, harsh, and unforgiving. In contrast to Dumbledore's white marble coffin Harry's was a deep onyx, as they closed the coffin it began to rain and Ron and Hermione laughed bitterly thinking the weather suited the occasion perfectly. They watched detachedly as everyone laid white roses on the onyx coffin and once they were done Hermione and Ron stepped forward a blood red rose in their hands. They stood over the coffin and everyone saw the blood leaking down the roses' stems from the tight grip they had on them but it just seemed to add to the surreal beauty of the scene before them. Ron and Hermione laid the red roses on the onyx coffin and they stood out brightly against all the white roses.

"None of you really knew him." Hermione stated quietly but everyone heard her and they all started to protest immediately but were silenced by the bloody hand Ron held up. "You didn't know him." Ron stated firmly. The two stared coldly at the gathered crowd. "You all saw what he wanted you to see, you only saw the mask." Hermione whispered. "You only saw the Boy-Who-Lived. You didn't see Harry." They spoke in unison, quietly, coldly.

"What job did Harry want after this Battle was done with?" Ron asked sharply to prove his point. "An Auror!"

Hermione sneered, "Wrong. He wanted to be a Healer."

Ron smiled coldly at everyone and said, "Harry was tired of the fight but since it was expected of the Boy-Who-Lived to be an Auror he said that's what he wanted to do, to appease the fans so to speak." Ron sneered this time. "Do you see what you did to him you imbeciles!?" he snapped angrily. "You set the hopes of the Wizarding World on his shoulders! He was a child! You're expectations killed a child!" he screamed and when he saw that they were going to deny it he continued, "Yes a Death Eater shot the Killing Curse at him but he wouldn't have been fighting your War if you had the guts to fix the problem yourselves!"

"The saddest part is…he didn't blame you for it. He took the burdens of this World onto his shoulders at the age of eleven and continued to carry that weight until the day he died and Not. Once. Did. He. Blame. You." Hermione said angrily, bitterly.

Ron laughed a harsh bark-like life reminiscent of Sirius Black and asked, "Now do you see what you've done? You may not have dealt the killing blow but thanks to your expectations the purest soul to ever walk through these halls is dead. Our Angel, our Harry is dead and It's. All. Your. Fault."

Hermione smiled cruelly and said, "He may not have blamed you but that doesn't mean we don't." and with that the two turned away and walked to their tree leaving a crowd of shocked witches and wizards behind.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ron?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Yes 'Mione?" Ron whispered back just as softly.

"Where is Harry?" she asked innocently.

Ron sighed, "He's gone, Mione, he's gone."

"Oh," Hermione whispered, "when will we see him again?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

~*~*~*~*~

I sighed sadly gazing out the window in Gryffindor Tower and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I started when I realized that it was Ron and Hermione sitting under their tree. I was surprised but I really shouldn't be the rain had never stopped them from sitting under the tree before why should it now?

_Because he's gone,_ a traitorous voice whispered in the back of my mind, _because the only reason the rain didn't stop them was because __**he**__ loved the rain and they could not deny him anything._

I couldn't find the strength to argue and so instead I just shoved the voice into a deep, dark corner in my mind hoping to never here it again.

Harry was always theirs and everyone knew it, if someone thought of Harry they would inevitably think of Ron and Hermione. There was a time Harry was mine too.

_No, no Harry was never yours…he was always __**theirs**__, they guarded him from everyone never letting anyone close enough to hurt him not even you._ The voice whispered again and again I could not argue, not because I didn't have the strength, no but because I knew that the voice was _right_. Harry was never mine, he was always Ron and Hermione's. They kept everyone away either because they wanted to keep him for themselves or because they were waiting for someone worthy of him to come along we would never know.

~*~*~*~*~

"Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"It's raining."

"Oh, yes it is."

"He loved the rain."

"Yes he did."

"Do you think…do you think he's crying, wherever he is? Do you think that's why it's raining?"

"I don't know Ron, I don't know."

"I…I kind of hope that's what it means and I know I'm being selfish and I shouldn't want him to be sad but I want to know that he misses us as much as we miss him. Is it wrong?"

"No, no it's not."

"Do you feel the same way I do about this?"

"Yes…yes I do."

"I miss him 'Mione."

Hermione sighed and laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"So do I, Ron, so do I."

~*~*~*~*~

Ron and Hermione were going insane and I was the first to realize it. I was shocked to realize that the two were slipping into insanity but I knew I shouldn't have been after all Harry was their balance. He was the only thing holding them together and without him they were nothing.

The Golden Trio was only complete, after all, if there were three people.

I was the first to realize it but I knew I would not be the only one who would but who would be the next I wonder…Fred? George? Mum? Dad? Bill? Charlie? Fluer? Professor McGonagall? Hagrid? Neville? Luna?

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione giggled hysterically.

"Mione?" Ron grinned a crazed glint in his eye.

Hermione's crazy eyes met Ron's equally crazed ones and she giggled insanely.

"Harry's _here_." She sing-songed.

"Really?" Ron's crazed eyes lit up in joy.

Hermione giggled again and pulled Ron up to his feet and the two skipped around in a circle.

"Yes, can't you tell? He's dancing with us." She giggled insanely and Ron nodded joining in her insane laughter.

"You're right Mione! He is here!"

And they danced not noticing the worried eyes watching them from the windows of Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were acting extremely strange and I am sad to say it took me this long to realize the cause of their strange behavior. They were literally going insane with grief. I had hoped it would not come down to this but it would seem that it has. I have notified St. Mungo's and a few Healers will be along soon to collect them and they will be checked in and reside their permanently. I have notified the Weasley's and their close friends about the situation and everyone has agreed that it is, unfortunately, what is best.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione giggled and looked at Ron who was laying in the bed next to hers.

'They think we're crazy Ron, can you believe it!? They think we're crazy just like they thought harry was crazy!"

Ran cackled maniacally scaring a few of the Healers who were in the room.

"They think we're crazier than they thought Harry was Mione! Just because they're to stupid to realize that Harry came back to us!"

"Yeah! He couldn't stay away, he missed us to much, didn't you Harry?" she stayed quiet as if waiting for someone to agree then she smiled as if the person had, "And we missed him too, didn't we Ron?"

Ron grinned insanely and gave a bark-like laugh, "Of course we did Mione, how could we _not_ miss him?"

~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't believe the Golden Trio had fallen so far, so fast—one dead and the other two insane but even I, a Slytherin, should have seen it coming even if I didn't know them well enough to come to this conclusion. After all everyone knew they were close, closer than close, they were inseparable.

"Weasley, Granger, I doubt Potter wanted you to go insane with grief over his death." I said to the two, they looked up at me and the look in their eyes was insane, angry, and sad, so terribly sad.

"He's not dead, Malfoy!" Weasley snapped angrily and the image he created reminded me of an angry dog about to bite my head of, he was becoming more and more like Black each day and Granger seemed to be like Lupin…

The realization was like a slap in the face, the Golden Trio was like the Marauders all over again except this time there was no traitor, there was no rat like Pettigrew. The reason I knew of the Marauders at all was because my father and my godfather, Severus Snape, had complained about them and ended up spilling their story, well Uncle Severus had spilled the Marauders story after Fifth Year.

He told me how Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters and how Black had gone after the rat for revenge and when the rat blew up the street, cut off his finger, and escaped in his animagus form Black was carted off to Azkaban laughing insanely. He also told me how Lupin had fallen into a state of depression and wasn't seen again for thirteen years.

Weasley had become Black and gone insane.

Granger had become Lupin and fallen into a depression but unfortunately like Weasley and Black had gone insane.

And Potter had followed in his father's footsteps and died a hero.

And I had never felt quite so ashamed of myself or my world as when I realized what our ignorance had done to two generations of best friends, no, two generations of three souls that became one.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ron?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Harry didn't come back to us, did he?"

"No, no he didn't."

"Well…since he can't come back to us maybe…maybe we should go to him."

"Are you saying what I think you are Hermione?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"I think you're right, we-we can't live like this anymore and I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"So, when are we going to do this?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight."

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning when the Healers found Ron and Hermione they were lying dead in their beds with peaceful smiles on their faces. The spent hours trying to find out how the two had died and when they realized it they couldn't hide their surprise. The two had wandlessly cast the Killing Curse at each other.

When they notified Ron and Hermione's friends and families they were surprised to find them all sadly…resigned as if they had excepted that this would happen.

The funeral was held at Hogwarts and the two were buried on either side of their friend in beautiful gold coffins. There had been a spot in between Harry and Albus Dumbledore's coffin as if everyone had expected that there would be someone else there. Now there where four coffins where there was only supposed to be one, it was intended for only Dumbledore to be there.

Now there was Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. It was truly a sight to behold with a marble white coffin, a golden coffin, an onyx coffin and another golden coffin. The Golden Trio was reunited and if you stared long enough you would see Ron standing on the left, Harry in the middle, and Hermione on the right and they were all smiling happily.

* * *

I have been in a terrible depressing mood lately haven't I? First those two poems I posted and now this.

So what do you think of it?

Depressing? Horrible? Good? Bad?

Review and let me know!


End file.
